Matchmaker Sakura
by The Create Card
Summary: It's been a few days since Ms. Mackenzie came back. So what happens when Sakura gets the idea to pair her up...with her father? Sounds like a good idea to her...but would anybody be opposed to it? What about Tori and...! Updated with the end...with so
1. A Simple Crush

Summary: Wow, this is something I've been hoping to do for a while. If you've followed 'A Look Back at Days Gone By' faithfully, then you know that Ms. Mackenzie came back for Sakura's high school graduation. Of course…she hasn't left yet and Sakura begins to get a great idea.

  


Note: Taken from Sakura's perspective…unless stated otherwise

  


**Matchmaker Sakura: Part 1**

  


**Scene: The Temple**

It was another lovely day as the sun was shining down on Reedington. The eighteen-year old Sakura Avalon was still getting over the fact that she had just graduated high school. But there was something else that's had her ecstatic since that fateful day. Her favorite teacher, Ms. Mackenzie, came back to Japan on the day of Sakura's graduation and surprised her by showing up. Sakura never felt so happy about so many things. That special day was without a doubt the best day of her entire life. One she was extremely happy Madison got on tape. Sakura would look back at that day for a long time.

Sakura found herself becoming attached to Ms. Mackenzie again. She helped her work at the temple every morning, which meant getting up early. But Sakura didn't care about getting up early, which surprised a lot of people. She just wanted to be around her favorite teacher…much to the chagrin of her boyfriend and love of her life, Li Shoran. For some reason, he never liked Ms. Mackenzie. From the very beginning, Li hated her with a passion.

Sakura was never scared of her, though. Ms. Mackenzie always made her feel…happy. Sakura could never explain why. It was almost as if Ms. Mackenzie was like a second mother to her.

It was ten in the morning when someone came up to the temple. Sakura had just about finished for the day and that meant…

"Sakura!"

Sakura waved. "Hi, Dad!"

Aiden Avalon was ready to go off to work that morning and agreed to let Sakura tag along for the day. It had been a long time since Sakura had been to the university. In fact, she hadn't gone since…the Sleep Card incident. So Sakura eagerly ran up to her father.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura?"

"Just let me tell Ms. Mackenzie."

As soon as she said that, Leila Mackenzie came out and approached them. She had that ever present pair of shades and that seemingly mysterious aura that surrounded her. From day one, Ms. Mackenzie was probably more mysterious than anyone Sakura had ever met.

"I'm glad you could help me, Sakura," she said. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"I'm just glad I could help, Ms. Mackenzie," Sakura blushed.

Ms. Mackenzie smiled. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

Sakura was about to lead her father out, but then she stopped. Ms. Mackenzie hadn't taken her eyes off of Aiden Avalon. She took off her sunglasses, revealing that warm expression.

"Hi there. Are you Sakura's father?"

Aiden was a little flustered. "Y-Yes I am. You must be…Ms. Mackenzie. I've heard a lot about you…in more ways than one."

"I'm surprised that we've never met. But it's very nice to meet you."

It was at that moment that Sakura looked into the eyes of Ms. Mackenzie as she was looking at her father. They looked so flushed. It almost looked like she was…blushing. That got Sakura wondering.

_~* The way she's blushing…it's almost as if…she has a thing for my dad. *~_

Then Sakura looked over at her father. His look was harder to make out. It was almost the same look...Li used to have around Sakura.

_~* He probably doesn't feel the same way. But…I can't ignore this. Does Ms. Mackenzie…like my dad? This isn't something I can just push out of the way. It might be stupid, but I have to…find out. *~_

Sakura then made a decision. She had to find out if Ms. Mackenzie really had a thing for her father.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Room**

The gears in Sakura's head were turning during the whole day at the university. When she got home, she finally decided on a way to find out just how Ms. Mackenzie felt. So she waited patiently for the door to open. Of course…that's when someone tapped on her window.

Sakura shook her head. She should have known that Li Shoran would come in through the window. He never came in through the door anymore. Not with big brother Tori lurking around. So Sakura calmly walked over to open the window and let her boyfriend inside.

"So what was so important?" he asked.

"Li, I need a favor from you," Sakura began. "Could you…swing by the temple and maybe…talk to Ms. Mackenzie for me?"

Li didn't like that one bit. "You know how I feel about her, Sakura."

"Oh, Li, please! I just need you to talk to her for me about…my dad."

Li blinked. "Your dad?"

Sakura sat down and sighed dreamily. "When my dad when to pick me up from the temple today, I saw a look in Ms. Mackenzie's eyes. It was like one of those…looks. The kind of look that says you're really interested in someone."

"You think Ms. Mackenzie is interested in your dad?" Li asked skeptically.

"I know it sounds stupid," Sakura continued. "But I can't just let that go. If there's a possibility that Ms. Mackenzie likes my dad, then I just have to find out. Couldn't you just picture it, Li? What if she really DOES like him? Could you imagine Ms. Mackenzie…and my dad…together?"

"Yeah, I do," Li muttered. "And it scares me. No, Sakura. I won't do it."

"Oh, Li. Couldn't you do it…for me?" She gave him a puppy dog look. "Don't you love me?"

Li sighed. "Don't you understand? It's because I love you that I can't do it."

Sakura frowned. "That…doesn't make any sense."

"Ok, then I just don't want to do it. I don't like her. You know that!"

Sakura huffed angrily and pushed Li towards the window. "Fine! I don't need your help on this one, Li! I know someone who'll help me! So if you're not helping me, then GET OUT!!"

Sakura kept pushing Li until he finally took the hint and climbed out the window.

Then he looked up and grinned. "So are we still on for tonight?"

Sakura growled. "We'll talk."

Sakura shut the window and walked up to her phone. She knew just who to call on this one. Her best friend in the whole wide world. She would never say no to her.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Living Room (An hour later)**

"No."

"WHAT?!"

Madison Taylor shook her head. "I'm sorry. I said no."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Madison, what do you mean 'no'? We're best friends, I thought we did everything for each other."

"That's just it, Sakura," Madison clarified. "Ms. Mackenzie knows I'm your best friend. She'll see right through me.

As much as Sakura hated to admit it, she had a valid point. "I guess that's true. But what am I going to do? I really want to find out if she likes my dad. But how am I supposed to know without someone to talk to her?"

"You never know, Sakura," Madison said with that gleam of hope in her blue eyes. "I'm sure you can find someone."

Just then, Sakura heard the front door open. Sakura looked over to see…Julian.

"Sakura? Is Tori here yet? He said he'd be back from work by now."

Sakura grinned mischievously. She found her man. She glanced at Madison who only shrugged. So Sakura looked back at Julian and smiled.

"Julian…can I ask you for a favor?"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Room (The next day)**

Sakura was eagerly waiting by the door. She couldn't wait to hear those two feet coming up the stairs. There was nothing else she could do…but wait. She was anxious to find out everything and it showed.

Madison, on the other hand, was a little calmer. "Relax, Sakura. He'll be here. Julian's never let you down before."

Sakura plopped down on her bed. "You're right. I'm just so…excited, Madison. What if it's true? What if she really does like him? Could you imagine that?"

Madison blinked. "You really want this to happen, don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura just looked dreamily towards the ceiling. "You know how I feel about Ms. Mackenzie. You know how she makes me feel. And if she can make my dad feel the same way…then…I'd like her to be part of the family."

Madison shook her head. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You're already talking about marriage."

Sakura shook it off. Her best friend was right. "Yeah…well…I guess I can take it one step at a time if I have to. Besides…I can dream, can't I?"

As she uttered those words, Sakura heard the front door open. It had to be Julian. Sakura eagerly awaited the moment. Then her bedroom door opened and Julian stepped inside.

"Well?" Sakura asked excitedly. "What'd she say?"

Julian took his time. "I think you're right, Sakura. She didn't come right out and say it. But from the look in her eyes when I mentioned your dad, it looks pretty obvious. I think Ms. Mackenzie really does like your dad."

Sakura ran up and hugged Julian. "Thank you, Julian. You don't know how much that means to me."

Julian smiled. "I'm just happy to help, I guess. I'd better go. Tori said he'd meet me by the park. I'll see you later, Sakura."

Julian walked out, but Sakura was still in her trance. She still couldn't get over it. Her favorite teacher had a crush on her father. It was like a wonderful dream.

Madison could see the hypnotic state Sakura was in. She tried waving her hand in front of her face and got no reaction. She tried snapping her fingers and got nothing. Finally, Sakura shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have…spaced out."

"So what happens now?" Madison asked.

Sakura grinned at the thought. "Now I need my dad to ask her out. And…he might need a little…encouragement…if you know what I mean."

Madison smiled. She knew Sakura had a plan. "Need any help?"

"Not just yet," Sakura answered. "I just have to give my dad a gentle push and I'm sure he can handle the rest."

At this time, Aiden Avalon was at the university. He was due to be back in a few hours. And when he did come back…Sakura would be ready.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Kitchen (A few hours later)**

An hour had passed since Sakura practically pushed Madison out of the house. It was obvious that she wanted to be alone with her father, who had just arrived and was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Sakura thought about the various ways to go about this. She knew she couldn't just bring it up out of the blue. She had to be subtle.

So Sakura grabbed a broom and started sweeping the kitchen floor…inching closer to her daddy. The atmosphere was silent for the moment, until that moment when Sakura finally spoke up.

"So…how was your day?"

_~* Subtle. I have to be subtle. *~_

Aiden Avalon just calmly sprinkled spices into the pot. "It was fine. As soon as I handed out the final test grades, the hard part was over. At least it's over for now. I have a few weeks to spend at home before summer classes start."

Sakura loved hearing that. That meant that nothing could tie up her father if something like…a date were to happen.

"So how was your day?" Sakura's father asked.

Sakura tried not to let out a giggle, because now it was ShowTime. "You know…just spent my morning helping out Ms. Mackenzie at the shrine. You know, she really is nice, isn't she, Dad?"

Aiden sighed. "Yeah."

"And smart?"

"Yeah."

"And attractive?"

"Yeah…"

Aiden suddenly stopped himself in his tracks and Sakura tried really hard not to grin. She was setting him up big time. It was all going perfectly.

Aiden finally said something again. "Attractive? Kinda funny you should just happen to mention that."

Sakura finally let out a grin. "Funnier that you should agree with me." She saw her father was blushing at this point. "You…like her, don't you, Dad?"

"Um…why would you say that?"

Sakura groaned in her mind. He wasn't willing to admit it up front, that much was for sure. She knew she had to be persistent.

"Well, I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday," Sakura continued. "And I can see the way you're blushing every time I mention her. You like Ms. Mackenzie, don't you?"

Aiden was clearly blushing at this point, but he wouldn't confess just yet. "I don't know…why you'd think such a thing, Sakura."

Sakura was ready to groan again. Her father was being stubborn with his feelings, like a certain other boy she knew. But that boy came around and so would he. Sakura would make sure of it.

So she walked up and hugged her father, leaning her head affectionately against his arm like she was ten again. "Dad…you wouldn't lie to me, would you? Please be honest with me. You like Ms. Mackenzie, don't you?"

It was all that Sakura had to do. Aiden Avalon had finally given in. "Well…maybe…"

Sakura gave an innocent gaze into her father's eyes. "You know…you two have a lot in common. You're both great teachers, you both haven't dated in years, and then there's…me. You both care about me very much. That's got to be worth something, doesn't it?"

Aiden looked inquisitively at his daughter. "What are you trying to say, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm saying, why don't you ask Ms. Mackenzie out on a date? Get to know each other a little better."

There was hesitation. Sakura knew that this was the big moment. This was the moment she was striving for. She was awaiting that answer.

"Come on, Dad," Sakura continued. "You really need to start getting to know some new people. I'm going off to college in a few months and I know that Tori and Julian are looking for an apartment. Please, Dad. I don't want you to be lonely...and I don't want you to regret not asking Ms. Mackenzie out while you had the chance. I know you like her...won't you please ask her?"

There was still hesitation on Aiden's part. He was still unsure and it was making Sakura a little nervous.

"I don't know…what if she says 'no'?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask," Sakura responded. "Besides…I think that she will say 'yes'. I think…she feels the same way about you."

"How would you know?" Aiden asked curiously.

Sakura blinked, not wanting to say anything. "Um…call it an instinct. I'll tell you what. You can ask her tomorrow when you pick me up from the temple. You said you were on vacation now, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then it'll be perfect. Just walk up to her and ask her."

Sakura looked at her father and saw that he was still unsure. She knew she had to relax him if this was going to happen.

"Don't be nervous," she said soothingly. "I'm sure she'd love to go out with you, Dad. Trust me."

Sakura hugged her father, but when she looked up, she saw he was still flustered. She knew that this wouldn't be as easy as it looked. Sakura knew that she would have to help him out. She had to help this little crush become a relationship…no matter what stood in her way.

  


Next Time: Needless to say, Sakura's father is a little nervous about asking Ms. Mackenzie out. So Sakura has to give him…a little push. What'll happen if Ms. Mackenzie accepts? Will Sakura be able to leave well enough alone, or will she want to continue pushing them further? And will there be anyone…to stand in her way?

  


Any comments? I hope this goes as well as I think it will. It should get interesting soon, so come back for more. In the meantime, go ahead and review below.


	2. Setting Up The Date

Summary: It's another morning at the temple…or is it? Sakura wants to make sure that it isn't and all she's waiting for…is her father to show up. But will this all go as well as she thinks it will?

  


**Matchmaker Sakura: Part 2**

  


**Scene: The Temple**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

So far, it seemed like just another day. Sakura was helping out Ms. Mackenzie as she usually did and the clock almost struck ten in the morning. She knew that it was almost time.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around to see Ms. Mackenzie looking more concerned than usual.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakura smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Ms. Mackenzie. I'm just…thinking."

_~* Brilliant…isn't it? *~_

"Thinking about what?"

Sakura sighed as she leaned on her broom. "Just thinking about things…they way they are…" Then she smiled. "…and the way they could be."

Ms. Mackenzie looked out into the distance. "Fate always has a reason for making things the way they are. And…not everything always turns out exactly the way you want it."

Sakura frowned and hung her head down. Her teacher was always right with those types of prophetic messages. That made this situation sound grim.

"But…" she continued, "I've also learned that fate can work in mysterious ways. Despite all that, I know that if you want something bad enough…you can get it."

Sakura beamed. It was that kind of hope that made her go through with this. It was that kind of hope that made her believe that this would all end for the best.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's face brightened at the sight of her father. It was time. She ran up to her dad and hugged him. "Hi, Dad!"

Unfortunately, Aiden Avalon felt more than nervous. "W-Well, look at the time. It's time to go."

He tried to lead Sakura out, but she wasn't leaving. She motioned towards Ms. Mackenzie and silently coaxed her father to go through with it.

Aiden grinned sheepishly. "I didn't see you there, Ms. Mackenzie."

Ms. Mackenzie walked up and smiled. "Please…call me Leila."

Sakura's father was blushing a bright pink at this point. "Ok…Leila. I guess I'll…" He looked towards Sakura, seemingly pleading to leave. He was nervous, but Sakura would have none of it. She only glared at him. Sakura knew that if her father really felt something for her teacher, then she wouldn't let him pass on any opportunity.

Finally, Aiden looked back at Ms. Mackenzie and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…Leila…I was wondering…we really don't know each other all that well…and I was thinking…if maybe…we could…get to know each other better…maybe…over dinner?"

Sakura smiled. Her father finally mustered up the courage to ask Ms. Mackenzie out. Now all that was left was to get an answer.

_~* Please say 'yes'! Please! *~_

And it didn't take long, because Ms. Mackenzie was blushing. "I-I'd love to."

_~* YES! *~_

Sakura was ecstatic, even though she knew she couldn't show it. But there was no one more overjoyed at that moment than Aiden Avalon. It was like he was Sakura's age again.

Maybe that's why he was stuttering. "Y-Y-You will? Great! Um…then…you will? Uh…t-then we'll have dinner…Friday?"

Ms. Mackenzie blushed. "Friday sounds good. I guess I'll see you then, Mr. Avalon?"

Aiden smiled. "Please…call me Aiden."

Ms. Mackenzie giggled. "Ok, then…Aiden. I'll see you Friday."

The teacher put her shades back on and walked back to the temple. Both Aiden and Sakura felt like they were on cloud nine. The date was set for Friday night.

Sakura couldn't wait to tell Madison.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Room**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura had Madison's undivided attention for the better part of twenty minutes as she told her what happened earlier. Sakura could hardly contain her excitement. She couldn't believe it was actually going to happen.

"So she said yes?" Madison asked excitedly.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! They're going out on Friday. Can you believe it, Madison? Ms. Mackenzie…and my dad…oh, I love it!"

"So you were right," Madison grinned. "See? It didn't sound so stupid after all. You found out that Ms. Mackenzie had a crush on your dad, you got your dad to ask her out and now they're actually going out on a date. Nice job, Matchmaker Sakura."

Sakura thought about that. She had always been Cardcaptor Sakura, but somehow she liked the ring of this. Matchmaker Sakura. After what she had Julian go through, she was wondering just how much that name fit her these last few days. It was certainly flattering.

"But I guess there's nothing left to do now, is there?" Madison sighed.

Sakura wasn't hanging her head down just yet. A grin on her face started to widen. She was getting another brainstorm.

Madison frowned. "I know that look."

Sakura feigned shock. "What look?"

"THAT look. That devious look…that…dare I say…Eriol-like look."

Sakura chuckled. "You know me well, Madison."

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Living Room**

Perspective: Tori Avalon

Tori Avalon walked through the door and just tossed his apron on the couch without a second thought. His new job at the supermarket wasn't going off to such a good start, as he already came within seconds of getting fired. In fact, he could picture himself job hunting again in a few weeks. That wasn't necessarily a good thing since he wanted to find an apartment before the fall.

"Another tough day?"

Tori turned around to see his best friend, Julian, walk in. "Yeah. I don't know what it is with me and these new part-time jobs. You'd think that after so many years, I'd find my niche somewhere."

"Well…that's why we're still going to school, right?" Julian pointed out. "As soon as we finish up a few years of graduate school, then we'll both be ready for the future. And trust me, you won't get fired the first day like so many of your jobs."

"Hope you're right," Tori sighed. He walked over to the coffee table to check the mail. "If I can't even hold down a decent job, then how are we supposed to afford an apartment?"

"We'll find a way," Julian said cheerfully. "Don't worry about that right now. Just relax. You're home now."

"Yeah," Tori muttered. "Home with…the squirt. That's SO much better."

Tori stumbled upon a letter for his sister, Sakura. She always told him to give her any mail that came in, so rather than risk her wrath, Tori just calmly walked up the stairs. Her door was closed which meant one of two things. Either she had Madison in there…or she had the brat, Li Shoran, in there.

_~* If she's got the brat in her room alone again, then he's not getting out alive. *~_

Tori went over to open the door…but stumbled on a very interesting conversation.

"What do you have planned, Sakura?"

"Well…I know they're already dating and everything, Madison. I should leave well enough alone…but I feel like I should just…you know…push this thing a little further."

Tori looked behind him to see Julian standing there. "Come here, Julian. Listen to this." Both of them leaned towards the door…

…as Sakura continued. "They'll both be just a little nervous. I think it'd be to everyone's benefit if I just…pushed things along a little bit."

"But they haven't even gone out yet," Madison pointed out. "Couldn't we wait until after your dad and Ms. Mackenzie come back from their first date?"

Tori was in shock. He wished he hadn't just heard those words come out of Madison's mouth. All he could do was grit his teeth and mutter. "What?"

Sakura went on, not having heard her brother. "I can't risk that. I mean…I know they both like each other, but what if my dad…slips and accidentally scares her off? He might not even know the first thing to say. He hasn't been out on a date…for a really long time. I should help out."

"I guess you know what you're doing, Sakura."

"Yeah, so we'd better be ready for Friday."

"Huh? We?"

"Of course. I can't do this without the help of my very best friend."

"Oh, Sakura…I don't know…"

"Come on, Madison. Just for one night. Besides…wouldn't you like to get some of this on tape?"

"Well…I would like that…it'd be like nothing in my collection."

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at your house Friday night and…well I don't want to give too much away."

"Why not?"

"Because…I still don't know what I'm doing yet."

"I'm sure it'll come to you, Sakura. You've come this far."

"Yeah…you're right."

Tori had heard enough. He just stoically walked towards his room, nearly leaving Julian behind. Tori walked into his room and just sat on his bed, thinking about all his little sister and her friend were plotting.

"Tori…what is it?"

Tori looked up to see the concerned Julian. "My dad…and Ms. Mackenzie…dating?"

"Yeah…" Julian said slowly. "I guess that's why Sakura wanted me to go down to the shrine yesterday. She said something about Ms. Mackenzie having a crush on your dad and she wanted someone to find out for sure."

Tori glared at Julian. "You KNEW about this?!"

Julian sweatdropped. "You mean…Sakura didn't tell you?"

"No! And maybe because she knew how I'd take it!"

"Is there something I should know, Tori?" Julian asked.

Tori sighed. He knew the truth and he knew it was time to tell Julian. "I never told you this. It's not exactly something I'd care to remember. But Ms. Mackenzie and I used to………date."

Julian wasn't expecting to hear that. "……………Oh."

"Yeah. Can you believe it? We dated back when I was in eighth grade, but then she dumped me to go overseas."

"So that's why you didn't want to see her back at Sakura's graduation," Julian thought.

"Exactly. But now…my ex…and my DAD? Julian, do you have any idea what that looks like? What would that make me look like?"

Julian didn't say anything. There was a word for that sort of thing, but Julian thought it was best if he didn't say anything. Tori, on the other hand, had only one thought on his mind.

"No. It's not going to happen. I won't let it happen!"

"So are you going to talk to your dad about it?" Julian suggested.

Tori shook his head…then he grinned. "I can't do that. Apparently, the squirt has him in the palm of her hand. She seems to be going out of her way to make sure this date happens. So I see I'm going to have to take some more…drastic measures."

Julian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'll let them go out on their date," Tori clarified. "But I'm going to have to make sure it's their last."

"What do you have in mind?" Julian asked.

Tori grinned even wider. "Meet me here on Friday night. We'll…well I don't want to give too much away."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't exactly know what I'm going to do yet. But trust me, they won't forget Friday."

It was a shock. Tori's father and Ms. Mackenzie were dating. That just about turned Tori's life upside-down, but for more reasons than one. It wasn't just that Ms. Mackenzie was his ex. It was something else.

That's why Tori would see to it that Friday would be their first and LAST date.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Madison's Front Yard (Friday night)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura walked through the gate of Madison's enormous front yard. It's a good thing that Madison's punishment had FINALLY passed, otherwise this wouldn't work. So she patiently waited until Madison came out, but in the meantime.

"Sakura, I'm hungry!"

Sakura groaned. "Can't it wait, Kero? I'll get you something to eat at the restaurant."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Kero complained. "You think maybe you can ask Madison to get me a cracker or something?"

"You should have told me over the phone."

Sakura was startled as she wasn't expecting that voice to be coming from behind her. "Madison! Don't scare me like that! You can be just like Li sometimes!"

Madison giggled. "Speaking of the love of your life, where is he?"

Sakura huffed angrily. "He wouldn't come. He still doesn't like Ms. Mackenzie so he doesn't want to help. It's just us."

Madison calmly shined her camera. "Who knew Li Shoran could hold a grudge for so long?"

"Maybe it's better that way," Sakura said dryly. "I know that if he was here, you'd have the camera on us most of the time."

Madison sweatdropped. "I guess you're right. So where are we going?"

"I convinced my dad to go all out," Sakura grinned. "He made reservations at a French restaurant. And they should be there…in about an hour. So we don't have much time."

"For what?" Madison asked curiously.

Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled. "I…went out of my way to make sure this night would be special for them. Of course…they don't know that yet."

Madison sighed. "Will we be needing my phone?"

Sakura nodded. "Just in case."

Sakura dragged Madison off by the hand. She was excited to get this night started. If everything went the way she wanted it to, then there would be a second date…and a third…and a fourth…and then there might even be engagement. Yes, this view might have been a little deluded, but it was Sakura's hope that it wasn't. She wanted her father and Ms. Mackenzie to hit it off…

…and maybe even fall in love.

  


Next Time: Does everything go the way Sakura wants it to? How does the first date go? And…what does big brother Tori have in mind? Come back tomorrow…for a big Part 3.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below, because I want your feedback.


	3. First Date: Dream or Disaster?

Summary: Friday night is here. Aiden Avalon and Ms. Mackenzie are out on their date, but they have no idea someone's watching over them. Sakura and Madison…and someone else…

  


**Matchmaker Sakura: Part 3**

  


**Scene: One Nice Restaurant**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

It couldn't have gone any better. The restaurant Sakura's father had made reservations at was an outdoor restaurant. It was just what Sakura hoped for, because now she could watch from behind a bush…and maybe make a few things happen.

She looked to her right to see her best friend, Madison Taylor, focusing her camera on the incoming couple. It was safe to say that they went all out. Aiden Avalon wore one of his better shirts that he only took to more formal university gatherings and a pair of slacks. Ms. Mackenzie had a stunning red dress with a red scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura was practically in heaven upon seeing this sight. It was two of the people she loved the most…together. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

Sakura made sure Madison zoomed the camera in as the lovely couple approached the register. All that was left was for Aiden to get his table for two.

"Reservations?"

"Yes. Aiden Avalon, table for two."

The waiter checked the list and frowned. "I'm sorry…we don't have anything under that name."

Sakura gasped. Dinner hadn't even started and already there was a major roadblock.

Aiden was flustered. "T-That's impossible. I've had these reservations for three days."

The waiter checked again. "We HAD something…but you cancelled your reservations earlier this afternoon."

"No I didn't," Aiden shot back. He was turning red from embarrassment and he could hardly bring himself to face Ms. Mackenzie. "I-I made the reservations, I really did. I didn't cancel them…"

Ms. Mackenzie calmly put two fingers on his lips to shut him up. "Aiden…relax…I believe you. If they don't have the reservations…then we'll just have to go somewhere else."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Ms. Mackenzie really was a wonderful person to be taking this so well. But Sakura wasn't. Her father's reservations had been cancelled…by someone else. A sickening thought hit her. Sakura had a gut feeling…a feeling of who would have done such a thing.

"Madison…" she said softly. "Hand me your phone."

Madison complied and gave Sakura her cellular phone. Sakura scowled as she dialed that number. She waited for an answer. One ring…two rings…three…and then four. No answer. Sakura hung up and was ready to scream. If there was no answer, then that probably meant it WAS him.

Madison saw Sakura was ready to explode and quickly tried to calm her friend. "Sakura…I'm sure he didn't do it. He wouldn't."

Sakura wished it was true, but she wasn't convinced. She had wanted this night to be special, but obviously there was someone trying to ruin this date. And that someone had to be…

…Li Shoran.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: That Nice Restaurant (Behind another bush)**

Perspective: Tori Avalon

Tori had a wide grin on his face when he saw that look on his father's face. He was totally shocked to see that his reservations had been cancelled. Of course, he knew that none of this could ever be traced back to him. There was no way. His father would never suspect him. Sakura might, but Tori could always play it off.

"I can't believe you went through with it."

Julian was obviously reluctant. He didn't want to be an accomplice to this, but he felt he had to help Tori. Tori was glad to have a friend like Julian standing by his side through anything.

It was true that Tori felt a little remorse over canceling his father's reservations. His father had to be embarrassed beyond belief, but it was a necessary step. Tori couldn't let this relationship happen. Not only would it be extremely odd to have his ex-girlfriend suddenly become a potential…mother, but Tori also had other reasons. Yes…he had his reasons.

Of course, Tori almost forgot what a nice person Ms. Mackenzie was. She hadn't lost her cool over the botched reservation. In fact, it seemed to be bringing them closer. Tori knew something else had to be done.

"Let's follow them," he said. "We can't let them get away."

Aiden Avalon and Ms. Mackenzie were walking down the street and Tori could see Sakura and Madison following behind them…in disguise. Both Sakura and Madison had trench coats on with two blond wigs. Tori shook his head. Not because of the lengths they had gone to, but because they stole his idea.

"Better put your wig on, Julian," he sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

Julian sighed and put his own blond wig on. Tori also put his blond wig on and started making his way out. Luckily, the two guys were across the street from where Aiden and Ms. Mackenzie (and Sakura and Madison) were walking, so they wouldn't be seen. Unfortunately…when they hit a street corner…Tori bumped hard into someone, knocking him down.

Tori shook his head and looked in front of him to see who he knocked down. He could hardly believe it. He knocked down someone else wearing a trench coat and a blond wig. Tori reached over and took the wig off.

"You!"

It was Li Shoran. Of all the times to bump into the brat, this was one of the odder times for sure.

"What are you doing here in disguise, brat?" Tori demanded.

"What are YOU doing here in disguise?" Li shot back, having seen Tori and Julian in trench coats and blond wigs.

"That's none of your business!" Tori growled. He knew he didn't have to tell Li anything.

Of course, the same didn't go for Julian. "We're…following Tori's father on his date."

Tori shook his head. "Julian…" He shook it off and glared at Li again. "I know why you're here, brat. You're here to help my sister, aren't you? Well, I can't let that happen. I'm not going to let you three bring them closer."

"Help your sister?" Li asked incredulously. "Bring your father…and Ms. Mackenzie together? You really have no idea, do you? I'm not here to help Sakura, I'm here to stop her."

That caught Tori off-guard. "You…aren't here to help Sakura?" Then he became skeptical. "So you're here to ruin this date, too? Why don't I believe that?"

Li scowled. "You think I want your father going out with HER? Hasn't Sakura ever told you how much I hate Ms. Mackenzie? Just the thought of her as a future mother-in-law makes me shudder."

Something snapped in Tori. "**DON'T** say that!!" When Li referred to Ms. Mackenzie as a future mother-in-law, it felt wrong on so many levels. Not just because of the prospect of Tori's father and Ms. Mackenzie getting married, but Li also insinuated that he and Sakura would…the thought made Tori want to vomit. The thought of Li Shoran as a brother-in-law sickened him, but hopefully that wouldn't happen for a VERY LONG TIME.

Li shook his head as he saw Tori rambling incoherently. "As much as I'd like to continue with this intelligent conversation, I have something to do, so I'll see you guys later."

Tori was glad to let the brat go. Julian wasn't. "Li, wait!"

Li stopped and looked back, much to Tori's chagrin. The brat was walking away and Tori could have been content. The night would have been so much better without him, but for some reason Julian stopped him.

Julian went on. "You know…you both want the same thing. Why don't you two work together?"

Tori looked at Julian like he was insane. "What? No way!"

"Yeah!" Li added. "I'm not working with HIM!"

Julian sighed. "Well…I'm just saying you'd have a better chance of stopping this relationship if you both work together. Of course…if you want to risk them hitting it off, then I'll understand."

Tori let out a soft groan. As much as he hated to admit it, Julian made a valid point. Tori didn't really have a solid plan to break this relationship up. He thought the canceled reservations would be enough, but it wasn't. He didn't want his father and Ms. Mackenzie to go out…and now it seemed that to ensure they didn't…Tori would have to join forces with his worst enemy. He looked at Li and the look on his face seemed to show that he was thinking the same thing.

So they slowly approached each other and extended their hands…turning their heads as they reluctantly shook hands.

"This is just for tonight, Li," Tori muttered.

"Right," Li concurred. "After tonight, you're just a loser."

"And after tonight, you're just a brat."

Getting all the agreements out of the way, Tori kept on walking right beside Julian, occasionally coming close to leaving Li in the dust. All the while, though, Tori kept on thinking one thing.

_~* I'm joining forces with Li Shoran? What am I thinking? *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: A Not-So-Nice Restaurant**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Obviously without reservations, Aiden Avalon and Ms. Mackenzie had to settle for a less than five-star establishment. In fact, they settled on a fast food place. Sakura knew this wasn't the ideal first date, but it seemed that the two were still enjoying themselves, which made her very happy. The lovely couple found a table outside, allowing Sakura and Madison to watch from behind another bush.

"This is so romantic," Madison said softly. "They really ARE hitting it off."

Sakura watched as her father and Ms. Mackenzie laughed together. They enjoyed being around each other and things were going just fine. Of course…Sakura had gone the extra mile on this night. And it was about to show. Someone in a tuxedo walked towards their table…holding a bouquet of roses.

"I have a bouquet of roses for Leila Mackenzie," the man said. "From Aiden Avalon."

Both of them looked shocked. Ms. Mackenzie was surprised…and so was Aiden.

Ms. Mackenzie beamed. "You bought me roses? That is so sweet of you."

Aiden stuttered. "Um…I…oh…yes…roses! I got them…just for you. I hope you like them."

Ms. Mackenzie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love them. Thank you."

Sakura grinned widely from behind the bush. It was all going perfectly.

Madison shot Sakura a glance. "Your dad didn't get those roses, did he?"

Sakura turned to her friend and smirked. She held up Madison's cell phone. "Maybe I had to make a few phone calls, but it worked. Whatever it takes, right?"

Madison blinked…but then she finally smiled. "You're good. You have anything else planned?"

Sakura looked over towards the distance. "I have one more thing planned. And that should be coming in about ten minutes."

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Same Scene (Behind another bush)**

Perspective: Tori Avalon

Tori shook his head when he saw that sight. It wasn't just watching the tuxedo man come in with the bouquet of roses, but it was the reaction of his father. He wasn't expecting the roses, either. And that made Tori think they must have been sent by someone else.

Li knew it, too. "Sakura."

The thought of his little sister going to such lengths to make this a magical night made Tori sick. He knew he had to counter with something vicious.

Julian just watched in amazement. "She must really want this to happen if she sent someone in a tuxedo to a fast food restaurant."

Li looked towards the distance. "Make it two people in tuxedoes."

Tori looked over to see another tuxedoed man walking towards the restaurant. He knew he had to nip this in the bud, so Tori called out to the man.

"Psst! Over here!"

The man walked over towards Tori, Julian, and Li. Tori had an idea of what the tuxedoed man was there for, because he was holding up a violin.

"You were sent to serenade that couple over there, right?" Tori asked. He pointed towards his father and Ms. Mackenzie in the distant table.

"That's right," the man said.

"And if I'm not mistaking, the arrangements were made by a girl under the name 'Avalon', right?"

"That's right. She said her name was Sakura Avalon. She wanted me to serenade that lady over there and say it was from an Aiden Avalon."

Tori reached for his wallet. "I'll pay you double…no, triple what she's paying you. Just let me borrow your tuxedo and violin."

The man hesitated. "I don't know…"

"I'll pay you, too!" Li jumped in. "Please! Just lend them to us. We'll give them right back."

It was an offer the man couldn't refuse. "It's a deal. But don't damage the tux. It's a rental."

Tori grinned. Now was the time to make sure this night became a disaster.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Same Scene (Five minutes later)**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

The wait felt like an eternity. Sakura's father and Ms. Mackenzie were still hitting it off and it seemed that no more help was needed. But Sakura felt that this date needed one more thing to make it perfect. She needed her violin guy to show up. Then she saw him coming. But when she saw that blond hair and blue eyes, Sakura gasped.

"Madison…let me see your camera."

Madison handed Sakura her camera. Sakura zoomed in on that face. The hair was blond and the eyes were blue, but Sakura remembered pulling a similar rouse back in England a few months ago. The hair was a wig and the eyes had to be blue contact lenses, because the face was unmistakable.

"Tori!"

Unfortunately, the disguise was enough to fool her father and Ms. Mackenzie, because they didn't notice. They just looked up at this man wearing a tuxedo and holding up a violin.

"Leila Mackenzie?" Tori said with a fake accent. "I'm here to serenade you. A gift from an Aiden Avalon."

Sakura had a sinking feeling. Madison, bless her heart, couldn't see the dire situation.

She just kept the camera rolling. "Pretty nice of Tori to help, isn't it, Sakura?" Then Madison finally saw the mortified expression on Sakura's face. "You…didn't ask Tori to help, did you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. W-W-What's he doing?"

Tori got ready to play his violin. Of course, Sakura kept in mind that Tori had never played violin in his life. So she should have seen it for the farce that it was. As soon as Tori seemed ready to play, he 'accidentally' reared back with the violin's bow and nailed Ms. Mackenzie right in the eye.

Aiden was panicked and reached over the table. "Leila! Are you all right?"

That's where Sakura could see Tori taking action. As her father reached over the table, Tori subtly knocked the container of barbecue sauce over, spilling it all over Ms. Mackenzie's dress.

"Oh, you should be more careful with that, sir," Tori said insincerely. With Aiden reaching over the table…it had looked like HE spilled the barbecue sauce.

Aiden was becoming impatient. "Do you MIND?!" Unfortunately, in his brief display of anger, Aiden swung his arm back…and knocked over a soda…spilling it on Ms. Mackenzie's dress. Aiden gasped upon seeing what he had done. "Leila, I'm so sorry!"

Ms. Mackenzie wasn't happy. She just held her hand out to keep Aiden from coming any closer. She seemed to be breathing heavily, trying to keep any anger in. "…Excuse me…I better clean myself up." Aiden tried coming closer, but Ms. Mackenzie stopped him. "DON'T come any closer…just stand still…before you spill something else on me. I'll be right back."

Having barbecue sauce and soda spilled on your dress in public had to be embarrassing. That had to be what was running through Ms. Mackenzie's mind as she struggled to find the nearest restroom. But as mortified as she was, Sakura was even more so.

So was Aiden. He angrily turned to the 'violinist', but found emptiness. Tori had scattered, but Sakura knew he couldn't have gone too far.

Madison noticed her seething best friend and got nervous. "Sakura…are you all right?"

Sakura was breathing heavily. "I'll…KILL HIM!!"

  


Next Time: It comes to a head a lot sooner than I thought it would. What'll happen if Sakura finds Tori? Or even worse…what'll happen if she finds **LI**?!

  


Any comments? I personally think I've rushed this, but that's why I need you to tell me what you think. Go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. The Night's End

Summary: We've hit the last part. Sakura's ready to confront her brother…but will she also discover…her boyfriend?

  


**Matchmaker Sakura: Part 4**

  


**Scene: A Few Inches From That Restaurant**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was incensed when she saw the stunt her brother pulled. She wouldn't be surprised if Tori ruined the whole date between her father and Ms. Mackenzie by passing himself off as a violinist that Sakura hired. Sakura's father didn't see where the 'violinist' had gone, but Sakura did. And she made a beeline towards an abandoned alley.

Madison was desperately trying to calm Sakura down. "Sakura…I know that look. Maybe you two should talk first. I'm sure Tori had a good reason for doing this."

"There's NO excuse for what he did, Madison!" Sakura snapped. "I'm going to kill him!"

"But Sakura…what if somebody sees you?"

"I don't care! This night was supposed to be perfect! I'm not letting Tori get away with this! He's gone too far this time!"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: That Abandoned Alley**

Perspective: Tori Avalon

Tori laughed out loud as he took that fake wig off. He finished putting his own clothes back on and he handed the tuxedo back to the original violinist. Li had already paid his share to the man and now it was Tori's turn.

"That should be all of it," Tori told him. "Thanks. I owe you one."

The violinist grinned as he turned to leave. "No, thank YOU!"

Tori felt satisfied with himself as he looked at Julian, who was shaking his head. "I think I did pretty well. My work is done, Julian."

Julian sighed. "I can't believe you did that to your own father, Tori."

"I hated to do that," Tori admitted. "But it's like I said. I can't let that relationship happen."

"TORI!!!"

Tori nearly turned white as the tone of that voice sent shivers down his spine. He saw Julian had sweatdropped. Tori knew who it was and he had never heard her THAT angry before. He turned around to see Sakura. Madison stood a couple of feet behind her, not wanting to stand near Sakura in the state she was in. Tori's enraged little sister stormed towards him and got right in his face.

"How COULD you?!"

In the face of his angered sister, Tori managed to keep his cool. "I did what I had to do."

Sakura didn't take that answer well. She slapped her brother across the face. "I wanted this night to be perfect. I wanted Dad and Ms. Mackenzie to hit it off. I even wanted…them to really like each other…maybe even love each other someday. But you couldn't even let them get through the first night. Why?"

Tori rubbed his cheek painfully. He had to admit that Sakura slapped hard. "You set up Dad and my ex. How did you think I'd take it, squirt? You didn't think I'd take that lying down, did you? You probably knew I'd do something, otherwise you would have told me. I had to find out from Julian."

Sakura looked behind Tori to see Julian waving sheepishly. "Um…hi, Sakura."

"You told him, Julian?" Sakura asked. She sounded like she was betrayed.

"I thought he knew," Julian replied. "I'm sorry. But he's my best friend and I have to stick by him…for better or worse. In this case, it was probably worse."

"That's right. He told me," Tori added. "But I had to practically beat it out of him. He told me how you manipulated him into going down to the temple. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Sakura hesitated. "I thought that Ms. Mackenzie had a crush on Dad, so I wanted to find out for sure. So I asked Julian to go. When I found out she did, that's when I set them up, because Dad felt the same way. They like each other, Tori. Why did you ruin that?"

Tori could have given his real reason right there. He hadn't been completely truthful with Sakura. There was another reason that Tori was so desperate to see this potential relationship crash and burn. But he knew that if he blurted it out at that moment…it might hurt his sister deeply. And Tori didn't want to hurt Sakura on that night.

So he just said, "How would it look if our dad got married to my ex? What would that make ME look like?"

Sakura was in disbelief. "You mean that's it? You did all this for your ego? The Tori Avalon ego couldn't let Dad and Ms. Mackenzie have one date to see if there was something special? I can't believe you!"

It looked like Tori had hurt his sister. But he knew that if he gave his real reason, she might have been even more hurt. But still, having his little sister mad at him wasn't too good a feeling. So he decided to try and shift her focus…to Tori's worst enemy.

Tori walked over to Julian and whispered in his ear. "Where's the brat?"

Julian looked around. "He was here just a minute ago."

"AH-CHOO!"

Tori let out an evil grin as he heard that sneeze come from inside a dumpster. Tori pounded on the dumpster, signaling to his sister. "I wonder who's in here?"

Sakura was curious at this point. When she peered inside the dumpster, she became even more furious (as if that were possible). "Li?!"

Li Shoran waved nervously from inside the dumpster. "H-Hi, Sakura."

"You were a part of this, too?!" Sakura demanded. "Come out of there!!"

Li climbed out of the dumpster and stood nervously in front of Sakura. He was so nervous that he forgot to take a banana peel off his head. So Sakura helpfully removed it as she glared a hole right into him.

"I can't believe you," she muttered coldly. "Do you really hate Ms. Mackenzie THAT much? Do you hate her so much that you would stoop to this? It was bad enough that you didn't help me. But were you so determined to see any possible relationship between my father and Ms. Mackenzie fail that you actually…worked with my brother?"

Li was calm in giving his answer. "Yes."

Tori thought he saw a vein pop out of Sakura's forehead. He saw that she was desperately trying to restrain herself from slapping him across the face. She finally sighed.

"I…I don't know what to say," she finally said. "I…I'm honestly shocked. I'm shocked that you all went to such lengths to make sure that this went horribly."

"What about you?" Li shot back. "I'm shocked that you went to such lengths to make sure they hit it off. You sent flowers? You sent a violinist?"

"I wanted to see them get together!" Sakura wailed. "My dad likes Ms. Mackenzie and she's always made me happy! I just wanted my dad to see what I've known all along. I wanted Ms. Mackenzie to do for my dad what she's done for me for so many years."

Li's face remained stone cold. "I didn't. I didn't want to see anything happen. I didn't want to see Ms. Mackenzie as a future mother-in-law."

Tori shot Li a cold stare. "I told you not to say that!!"

"Yeah, too bad!" Li sneered. "Face it! Your sister and I are in love. Get over it!"

"You know, I'm glad I got you busted right now," Tori shot back.

"That's the last time I work with YOU!" Li retorted.

"STOP IT!" Sakura shouted. Then she tried to compose. "You know…I can't deal with both of you at once right now. If I try, then I'll explode. Li…let's talk over here."

Sakura dragged Li by the arm towards another part of the alley. Tori could see the angered expression on his sister's face and it was like nothing he had ever seen.

Julian sighed. "I've never seen Sakura like that. Well…it's pretty late. I'd better go home."

Tori smiled for the first time in a while. "I'll see you later. Thanks for helping, Julian."

Julian walked out and Tori was left alone…or so he thought. There was one more person there.

"There's more to this…isn't there?"

Tori had nearly forgotten that Madison Taylor was there, too. She had a concerned look on her face as she walked up to Tori. But Tori was shocked that she made such an accusation…such an accurate accusation.

"There's something you didn't tell her," she continued. "What else is there, Tori?"

Tori didn't want to say anything. He had kept this to himself during this whole thing, but he never pictured that he would be sharing it with his sister's best friend.

"I-I can't say anything," Tori said. "I don't want to say anything."

Madison wasn't giving up. "Please tell me, Tori. I know you pulled this stunt for another reason. There's another reason that you don't want your dad and Ms. Mackenzie together. What is it?"

Tori didn't know where to begin. But when he looked into Madison's eyes, he finally gave in and decided to come clean.

"Ok…maybe it isn't all about my ego. Maybe it isn't that she's just my ex. It's just that my dad hasn't dated…since my mom died. And I was happy it was like that. It showed that my dad still had a place in his heart for my mom. It was like he would never remarry…because the only one for him was my mother. That made me happy…because I love her very much.

"But then I overheard you and Sakura talking the other day. The way Sakura went on about how much she wanted my dad to get together with Ms. Mackenzie. The way she was so determined to see them hit it off. The way she went on about how good it would be if they fell in love. It was like she just…forgot about my mom.

"That's why I wanted to make sure this date was a disaster. Because if my dad falls in love with Ms. Mackenzie…then he might forget about my mom…the way Sakura has."

Tori didn't realize it…but a tear was rolling down his cheek. He didn't notice how emotional he got over talking about his late mother. He looked up and saw Madison's warm blue eyes gazing into his own.

"She hasn't forgotten," she said gently. "Sakura has never forgotten about your mom. It wasn't even a few months ago when she went to visit her grave. It wasn't even a few months ago when she was crying on my shoulder…over her mom dying when she was just three. Tori, she'll never forget your mom. She loves her very much. She loves her just as much as you do.

"She just…didn't want to see your dad live a lonely existence. Face it, Tori. We're all moving on. Sakura's going off to college in a few months. And you and Julian are looking for an apartment. Your dad's going to be all alone. And Sakura just wanted him to live the rest of his life with someone. Instead of a perfect stranger, Sakura wanted him to be with someone she cared about as much as anyone. It's not because she forgot your mother.

"And Tori, your dad can never forget your mom. He loves her more than anyone. She will always be in his heart. She is the love of his life and that can never change. Even in death, his love for her remains strong and can never be broken. He realizes that. No matter how far your dad and Ms. Mackenzie go, he can never forget your mom…because he loves her. I know this might sound crazy, but I think your mom might want it this way. I don't think she wants your dad to be lonely and Sakura doesn't want that, either.

"But in her excitement, she might not have realized that you felt this way. Why didn't you tell her?"

Tori knew the answer to that. "I didn't want to hurt her. I knew that if I told her this, she'd start to feel guilty. I didn't want that."

Tori didn't expect anyone to believe that. It sounded so lame. But when he looked into Madison's eyes, he saw that she believed him.

"I understand," she said softly. "That's really sweet of you."

Through the majority of this night, Tori had felt conflicted. He had been filled with angst over this whole thing. He had been so desperate to see tonight's date fail because he kept thinking about his mother.

But a few minutes with Madison Taylor had put all his fears to rest. She was so understanding…so wise…and so willing to listen.

Tori smiled. "Thanks, Madison. I feel a lot better now."

Tori didn't know what happened next. He noticed that he was now hugging Madison. But soon…the hug broke and Tori slowly approached Madison…

…with a kiss.

After a few seconds, the kiss was broken. Tori was shocked when he realized that he had just kissed his sister's best friend…and enjoyed it. He liked it. He looked into Madison's eyes. She was blushing. She must have liked it, too. But suddenly…she gasped.

"I've got to go!"

Madison turned and ran, not waiting for Sakura or anybody else.

"Madison, wait!" Tori called out.

Madison didn't wait. She just kept running until she was out of sight. Tori couldn't understand what he had done. He realized that the kiss was so sudden. It might have scared her off.

Still, though. He enjoyed that kiss. Never had he seen Madison Taylor in such a light. He had been around her for so many years, but he never saw her in that way. He never knew how much he liked her…until this night. And from what he saw…she liked him, too. So why did she run away?

Tori wouldn't get the answer that night. He just decided that it would be a good time to go home and reflect on this.

He started to wonder what brought him out here in the first place.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Sakura's Street**

Perspective: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was still arguing with Li as they walked down the street of Sakura's house. Actually, it wasn't much of an argument anymore. For the last few minutes, it was more like Sakura yelling at Li. Sakura had a lot of time to vent her frustration, especially after she stood in the alley waiting for Madison. But apparently…she had gone home, which was strange. Sakura wondered why Madison would leave without her.

Sakura just kept chiding Li. "And after all the hard work I put in! I really wanted to get them together! But, oh no, that wasn't good enough for Li Shoran! If I didn't love you so much, then I'd…"

Sakura stopped herself in her tracks. She saw her dad coming up to the front porch of her house. Sakura ran up to him.

"Dad? How was the date?"

_~* As if I needed to ask? *~_

Surprisingly, her dad had a smile on his face. "Well…other than a clumsy violinist, it all went fine. Ms. Mackenzie is really understanding. I'm surprised she didn't dump me after the fiasco at the restaurant. But she said she enjoyed her evening and…we're going out again next Friday."

"Really?" Sakura asked wide-eyed. She threw her arms around her dad. "Congratulations, Dad!"

"Sakura, relax," Aiden said calmly. "You act as if we were getting married."

_~* I can dream, can't I? *~_

Sakura broke the hug and sighed contentedly. "You see, Dad? All you had to do was ask. Didn't I say you two would like each other?"

"I guess you're right," Aiden smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. I know I couldn't have even asked her out without you. Well, I see Li over there…so I guess I'll turn in. Good night."

"Good night, Dad!"

Sakura's father walked in the door…and when the door closed…he said one more thing. "Oh…and thanks for the flowers!"

Sakura sweatdropped. She realized that it must not have been too hard to figure out.

Li saw the whole thing and groaned. "I guess this will be harder than I thought. I'll have to think of something else."

Sakura scowled and grabbed Li by the ear. "No you won't! Li Shoran, you promise me that you won't interfere in this relationship! Promise me!"

"OW! Let go!"

Sakura let go of Li's ear and waited for him to make that promise. Unfortunately, he wasn't giving up that easily.

"I can't promise you that," he said.

Sakura looked in her pocket. "Kero?"

Kero knew just what to do and he loved it. He flew out of Sakura's pocket…and bit Li's finger.

"OW! Get him off! That hurts!"

"Promise me, Li!!"

"Ok, ok, just get him off!"

Sakura nodded in satisfaction. "Ok, Kero, you can let go now."

Kero released Li's finger and flew back into Sakura's pocket. "Um…you know, Sakura? You never gave me anything to eat back there. You think you could…"

Sakura could take a hint. She dropped a few French fries into her pocket and let Kero indulge himself. Then she focused on Li once more.

"So do you promise?"

"On one condition," Li replied. "You promise ME that YOU won't interfere in this relationship. That means no more sending flowers and no more trying to push them together. If they fall in love on their own, so be it. But if they break up, that's it! It'll be because they don't like each other and I don't want you trying to keep them together. If your dad and Ms. Mackenzie really like each other, then they'll stay together on their own and not because of your tricks."

Sakura frowned, but then she realized something. He was right. She was butting in way too much. She had to let this relationship grow on its own.

"It's a deal. We both stay out of it."

Sakura extended her hand, looking for a handshake. Li wouldn't have that, though. Instead, he stole a quick kiss.

"Stop that!" Sakura snapped. "I'm still mad at you!"

Li just smiled…and reached over for another kiss. Sakura wanted to scream. She was supposed to be mad at him. Instead, she found herself giggling.

"I hate you," Sakura said teasingly. "It's so hard to stay mad at you."

Sakura decided she shouldn't even bother anymore. It was impossible to stay angry when she got kissed like that. So she gave in and started kissing Li.

"You know…" Li began between kisses. "…you never got US flowers for our date."

Sakura smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. You should too…for when you least expect it."

Then she kept on kissing Li…under the night's sky.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Scene: Madison's Room**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison couldn't sleep that night. Not after what happened earlier. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if she felt sick…or something else. She couldn't get what happened out of her mind.

She didn't expect Tori to actually kiss her. From the look in his eyes, it was like he didn't expect it, either. But Madison couldn't deny that when his lips kissed her own…she felt something. And that's why she had to run. She didn't want to hurt Tori, especially now that she's had these new feelings. But Madison couldn't get over the fact that when she kissed Tori…she hadn't felt that way since she kissed…

…Eriol.

She didn't know what to feel now. She started to remember what happened earlier in the year when she went off to England and found Eriol herself. She knew she was in love with him…or so she thought. Madison didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She felt so confused.

But she knew that she felt something when she kissed Tori…and she felt something when she kissed Eriol. But Madison had already declared her love for Eriol when she found him in England. She felt like she betrayed him by kissing Tori.

Madison looked out into the sky at the sparkling stars. She wondered where Eriol was. He promised to come back to her, but it was evident that now there was temptation. There was a temptation to stop waiting. There was someone out there who liked her…and that someone…was Tori Avalon.

Madison didn't know what to do.

  


**THE END**

  
Author's Note: Come on now! You know I can't leave things like THIS! I will address this in my next story…which I haven't started yet. I'll just leave you all with this. Madison WILL have a choice to make.   


Any comments? Tell me what you thought, because I want to know what you thought, so tell me what you thought. You can tell me by reviewing below!


End file.
